Breaking Rule 38 Your Case Your Lead
by JackFrost23
Summary: Someone's sister had been kidnapped. The Agent goes off on his own without telling anyone. Tony had to keep his sister's disappearance a secret and also trying to keep himself alive.
1. Tony's Family and Timmy's Statement

_This is my second NCIS Fan Fiction story. Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

NCIS had been called in on a special urgent case early on Saturday morning. Which is why Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo was driving back into work at 2 am that morning.

When he had spoken on the phone with Jethro Gibbs, the only thing that Gibbs had told him was that it was urgent and the case had be dealt with as soon as possible.

He made it into the bull pen in record time.

"Gear up guys. We have a missing teenage girl" Gibbs said

"Where at boss?" McGee asked as he pulled his back pack over his left shoulder and headed for the elevator.

"New Hope, Pa" Gibbs said as DiNozzo, Ziva David, and himself entered the elevator.

Hearing what his boss just said, Tony turned pale, which no one noticed.

The team entered the NCIS van. Gibbs was driving, Ziva sat in the middle and McGee sat next to her because Tony for once opted to sit in the back of the van.

They were all to busy to notice that something was wrong with the senior agent.

As they drove towards Pennsylvania, Tony pulled out his personal cell phone instead of his work phone.

_**To: Finn**_

_**From:**** DiNozzo**_

_Where are you? Lexi text me please!_

After sending his text, he placed his phone in the inside pocket of his NCIS jacket.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the team pulled up to the house. The van didn't have any side back windows so Tony couldn't see what the house looked like but unfortunately he had recognized the turns into the development.<p>

The back doors opened and Tony jumped out.

He immediately ran for the door of the house and knocked, surprising his team members.

He was greeted by a tall skinny blonde haired boy, he looked to be about 13 or 14 years old. He looked not only scared but shocked as well to see the NCIS agent standing on his porch.

"Tony?" he asked as he opened the door to let Tony in.

Tony entered the house and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Mrs. Yacker?" Tony asked walking into the kitchen seeing the young woman siting at the table.

"Tony DiNozzo how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?" Mrs. Yacker asked with a small smile on her face.

Tony's face turned red. "Sorry mom" he said as he sat down beside her.

"DINOZZO!" someone shouted at him as the rest of the team entered the kitchen.

Tony turned to see Gibbs staring at him with a small confused look on his face.

"Sorry boss but this is Ginny Yacker, the person who I call mom" Tony said his face turning a shade redder.

"Mom this is Jethro Gibbs but everyone calls him Gibbs. Gibbs is my boss" Tony said.

Ginny Yacker nodded at her "son" and asked the rest of the team to sit down at the table.

"Whats going on mom? Where is Finny?" Tony asked and Gibbs sensed that Tony was worried about someone that lived here.

Ginny sighed and turned to Tony before saying anything to the agents.

"Take your brother upstairs to play Anthony" she said. Tony nodded worriedly and picked the stall boy up with a small groan.

"You are getting heavy Timmy" Tony said as the boy in his arms let out a small giggle and whispered to Tony to be put down. The two boys (Tony is a boy at heart) ran up the stairs to Timmy's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen, Ginny Yacker faced the other three Agents.<p>

"Mrs. Yacker, you called us here because your daughter Finny, is missing right?" Gibbs asked the grieving mother.

"Yes I did Agent Gibbs, but I was mostly calling to get Tony on the case."

Gibbs looked taken back and Ziva and McGee looked startled.

Ginny looked at their faces.

"Would like some coffee Agent Gibbs and McGee? Ziva sorry but all I have is English Tea. Is that ok with you?" Mrs. Yacker asked the three agents.

Now they looked shocked and the their host giggled.

"Tony told me a lot about you guys. He even told me what you guys mean to him. I can't say I liked his father, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. The man didn't care about his own son! You see before the DiNozzo's lived in Long Island, New York, they lived next door to us. When the poor boy was eight his mother passed away. DiNozzo often left his son with us when he went on his trips and when he was ten, they moved" Mrs. Yacker said

Gibbs growled. Tim looked horrified and Ziva looked ready to kill some one.

"You know what Mrs. Yacker we will take those coffees and the tea now please" Gibbs said politely.

Ginny smiled as she got up from the table to make the beverages.

Gibbs wanted to know everything about Tony's "Family" instead about the case but he had to question Ginny first.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Timmy's bedroom, Tony got his "brother" to open up to him.<p>

"What is wrong Timmy?"

Timmy put his x-box controller down and moved closer to Tony.

Tony was family to the Yackers. Timmy's older Lexi "Finn" Yacker who went by Finny when Tony met her, was Tony's best friend when they were growing up. Timmy's parents were the parents that Tony had always wanted but couldn't have.

"After you left Tony, Finny got depressed but she didn't show it when mom or dad were around. At 16 she got a job working at the supermarket down the street you know Giant Food store right? Well after working there for almost three and half years, she left for school in Johnstown, Pa. She was there for a year." Timmy said

"Then what Tim?" Tony asked

"She was 22 when she moved back home. One day she was in town and she was just minding her own business but she heard a noise in an alleyway down near the river. She said she witnessed some one being murdered, Tony! The murderer saw her and she saw his face. She ran away from the area and hid a near by store and called the police and told them what happened and what she had seen!" Timmy said

Tony nodded and earged the boy to keep talking.

Timmy did.

"About two weeks after the call. She starts noticing things like the house being watched. She told me not to play outside anymore. She also said that she was being watched and started getting paranoid about it and said that she was being followed." Timmy said

Timmy knew more about this case than his mother did. But why tell Tony to play with Timmy in the bedroom unless he knew something their mother didn't.

He didn't ask the boy his questions and just told Timmy to keep talking.

"A week ago, she was out taking a walk. I had followed her stealthily almost like a real spy. As she was walking, I heard something from behind me and I think Finny heard it too because she started running. She is a fast runner. Anyway I hid in the bushes nearby. A van pulled up behind her and two guys in ski masks jumped out. She is black belt in Karate Tony and the two guys over powered her! I think they drugged her because I saw her eyes close as the two guys forced her into their van!" Timmy said and then whispered something into Tony's ear.

Tony's green eyes opened wide. "Timmy did you say Finny has been missing for a week?"

Timmy nodded and turned back to his video game.

Tony quickly exited the bedroom and went downstairs.

He quietly opened the front door and went outside making his way to the van. He needed to get the laptop out.

Timmy had told him the van's licenses number on the its plate.


	2. Going his own way

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Tony was either bending or breaking Gibbs rules but according to the man himself, he admitted that his rules were more like guide lines for their line of work.

He found the laptop in the back of the van. He grabbed it and made a beeline for Finny's car. Finny's mom had mailed him three spare keys just in case he needed to use one of the cars.

* * *

><p>Back inside the kitchen, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee listened to every word Mrs. Yacker spoke.<p>

But nothing she said was even remotely helpful. It was like something was missing and she didn't have the whole story.

Tim McGee didn't want to ask the question but he had to just to make himself feel better.

"Mrs. Yacker how close are you with your eldest daughter?"

Ginny Yacker looked at him with a small smile.

"Honestly I don't really know. We were really close when Tony was living next door. But after the DiNozzo's left for Long Island, things went uphill. She got depressed and then started telling lies. We grew a part. We have an iffy kind of relationship. She tells Timmy more things than she tells me."

The three agents nodded and thanked her.

"Thanks Mrs. Yacker, we will call you if we have any more questions for you" said Gibbs as he went toward the stairs.

He called up them.

"DINOZZO we are leaving!"

Nothing. Not even an "Ok Boss"

The other two noticed the concerned looked on their boss's face and that's when they heard the car. They ran for the front door and opened it.

* * *

><p>Tony pulled out of the drive way just as the front door opened.<p>

He drove off with out thinking about what he was doing. His younger brother had given him a lead.

As he was driving, questions were running through his mind.

_"Why call us now?"_

_"Why did mom wait a week?"_

There were a lot of "why" questions going through his head. But what bothered him the most was that second question, why did Ginny Yacker wait a week to call NCIS about her missing child?

He was breaking rule number 35 alright but he was also breaking several others as well. His team thought they knew him inside and out. He had a feeling Gibbs was starting to realize that there was more to Anthony D. DiNozzo then meets the eye.

Tony DiNozzo was keeping secrets about himself from NCIS.

Tony shook his head which caused the world to tilt slightly. He couldn't think about that right now. He had a case to solve.

He drove until he got in to the town of New Hope. He was thankful that the team didn't know the area very well because it gave him time to do the search he needed.

There was only one person who knew him really well and knew his hidden secrets. Her name was Abby Sciuto, she was the team's forensic scientist. She knew almost everything about her team. She was the only person who he really trusted at the moment.

He picked up the cell phone and dialed Abby's office phone.

She picked up on the first ring.

_"Abby"_

"Abs its Tony"

_"What can I do for ya Tony?"_

"I need you to run a license plate for me"

_"Numbers and letters please and oh ya owe me a caf-pow when you guys come back ok?"_

"Right Abby. When you are done can you send the information to the laptop that I am using?"

_"Sure Tony! Bye"_

He felt sick with guilt. He was hiding information from his teammates. But he couldn't think about the trouble he was getting himself into because of his secrets. He forced himself to focus on what he was doing right now.

The computer beeped a few seconds later.

The van which had been driven by Finny's abductors was not stolen but it belonged to a D.C mobster.

_What was the Washington Mob doing on Main Street in New Hope, Pa?_

He called Abby again.

_"Abby"_

"Abby its Tony again."

_"Did you get the information you wanted?"_

"Yes. I got the info. The car belongs to the D.C Mob."

For a few seconds all Tony could hear was Abby breathing quickly and deeply as if she was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Calm down Abs. I am not in trouble...yet. I just need to know why the DC mob is in the New Hope area. We have a missing witness and I am ready to arrest the witness' mother!"

_"Can't help you there. If you want to find out why, then I suggest you get back here now!"_

"Thanks Abby. I will see you in a few hours."

Again he felt a pang of guilt as he turned around and headed for Washington DC.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Tony found himself back at NCIS. He was glad he secretly brought the tape recorder with him when he was in Timmy's bedroom.<p>

He had recorded the whole conversation that he had with Timmy. Which is why he was now filling out paper work.

As he was filling out paper work, he was thinking about his dad. His father had a lot of connections to a lot of important people not only in Long Island but also in Washington. If his father ever got in trouble with some of these people, Tony would have a big problem because a lot of his father's friends knew about him.

Mr. DiNozzo knew the Washington Mob Boss. Tony hated to do it but he had to do it.

A large can of worms was about to be opened. What else could go wrong.

He picked up his personal phone and called his dad. It would be something he would regret doing. His plate of problems was about to get a whole lot bigger.


	3. Parenting Skills Have kicked In

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but own characters.**

**There is some Father and son scene in this chapter! I was tired of the neglect that Sr. was giving Tony!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

Many hours later, Tony found himself back at NCIS. He was glad he secretly brought the tape recorder with him when he was in Timmy's bedroom.

He had recorded the whole conversation that he had with Timmy. Which is why he was now filling out paper work.

As he was filling out paper work, he was thinking about his dad. His father had a lot of connections to a lot of important people not only in Long Island but also in Washington. If his father ever got in trouble with some of these people, Tony would have a big problem because a lot of his father's friends knew about him.

Mr. DiNozzo knew the Washington Mob Boss. Tony hated to do it but he had to do it.

A large can of worms was about to be opened. What else could go wrong.

He picked up his personal phone and called his dad. It would be something he would regret doing. His plate of problems was about to get a whole lot bigger.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The caller Id said Jr.

Why would his son be calling him?

Curiosity got the better of Anthony DiNozzo Sr and he picked up his ringing cell phone.

_"Dad?"_

"Hi Jr. What can I do for you?"

_"Are you in DC?"_

"Surprisingly yes, why do you want to know?"

_"Can we meet somewhere say like my apartment?"_

"Sure, but I don't see why we can't talk over the phone"

_"We need to talk about some sensitive information for your ears only"_

"Ok, I will see you in twenty minutes Jr"

Mr. DiNozzo hung up his phone. He was confused alright but he would let it go for right now because by the sound of his son's voice it sounded urgent.

He grabbed his trench coat and car keys and made his way to his car.

* * *

><p>Little did the DiNozzos know, that the Washington Mob had overheard Tony's call he had made to his father.<p>

The Mob wasn't gonna do anything until they knew what Tony wanted to talk about with his father.

They had inside help every where including at NCIS.

_"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer"_

Its funny how that quote now made a whole lot more sense now then did way back in early history.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Tony and Sr were sitting on Tony's sofa.<p>

Sr. being the observer he was, noticed something different in Tony's appearance almost right away.

Though he never would admit it to anyone out loud, he was extremely proud of his son.

His son looked disheveled and nervous. His tie was hanging around his neck loosely and his dress shirt was tucked out of his pants.

"Jr. are you ok?" his father asked him.

Tony looked at him with shock.

His father seemed concerned with his son's well being.

"No I am not alright. A friend that I grew up with was kidnapped by the DC mob in New Hope, Pa, Dad" he whispered.

Sr. could see that Tony was having trouble holding some of his emotions back and for the first time since Tony's biological mother passed away, Sr.'s parenting skills finally kicked in.

Tony felt two strong arms pull him gently in for a loving hug.

He turned in his dad's arms and surprised himself by putting his own arms around his father.

His father held him as his son broke into tears.

Tony cried as his father continued to hold him and rub his hand in circles on Tony's back.

Soon, Tony cried himself to sleep. He was sleeping in his father's hands. His father gently moved Tony to his bedroom and put his son to bed. After carefully covering him so he would stay asleep, Sr. pulled out his son's phone and hit speed dial one.

His own phone rang causing the older DiNozzo to smile lovingly down at his sleeping child. He hung up the phone and hit speed dial two.

The person's phone rang once before being picked up.

_"Gibbs"_

"Agent Gibbs this Sr."

_"Mr. DiNozzo?"_

There was a different tone to Gibbs voice.

"Yes. Tony is sleeping and he mentioned something about the Washington Mob and his childhood friend being kidnapped. That's all I got from him before he broke down and cried himself to sleep in my lap" Sr. said

Gibbs could hear the smile in the other man's voice but his own parenting skills kicked in.

_"Is Tony ok?"_

DiNozzo looked back to where his son was sleeping soundly.

"Gibbs, I honestly don't know. When I got here to the apartment. Tony answered the door still dressed in his work clothes, looking rather disheveled and nervous about something."


	4. Sr DiNozzo and Jr DiNozzo talk

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but own characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

Gibbs could hear the smile in the other man's voice but his own parenting skills kicked in.

_"Is Tony ok?"_

DiNozzo looked back to where his son was sleeping soundly.

"Gibbs, I honestly don't know. When I got here to the apartment. Tony answered the door still dressed in his work clothes, looking rather disheveled and nervous about something."

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

In someways, Mr. DiNozzo was grateful that he had left his son with the Yacker family. He was also grateful that Agent Gibbs also watched out for Tony.

While talking on the phone with the said Agent, Mr. DiNozzo managed to get some well needed advice on how to take care of his son.

Mr. DiNozzo went into the kitchen of his son's medium size apartment. What he saw in the refrigerator almost made him gag.

_When was the last time Jr ate a home cooked meal?_

He thought to himself as he grabbed his coat and keys and left the apartment.

Tony was gonna sleep for a few hours. Gibbs had ordered Sr. to make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Two hours or so later, Tony DiNozzo woke to wonderful smells coming from his kitchen.<p>

His stomach growled as he got out of bed. He showered and then changed into clean clothes.

He entered the kitchen and smiled at the scene he saw.

"Whats all this?" he asked as he sat down for the first time in several years at his kitchen table.

"A good home cooked meal instead of that take out crap you always eat" Mr. DiNozzo said.

Tony's face redden.

Mr. DiNozzo watched his son dig into the whole wheat pasta and meatballs he had made for his son and himself before taking a bite of his own pasta.

No words were exchanged between the two DiNozzos until every bite of food was swallowed.

It was only when the dishes were placed into the dishwasher did Mr. DiNozzo speak.

"Gibbs told me a little about the case you are working on. Care to explain why you need to talk to me?"

Tony paled slightly

They were still sitting at Tony's kitchen table.

"Let's take this to the sofa Dad" Tony said as he got up.

His dad followed him.

Once they were both seated Tony spoke.

"Dad do you remember Lexi Finn Yacker?"

Mr. DiNozzo thought about the name before nodding.

"Yea why?"

Tony gulped before answering

"She was kidnapped by the DC mob in New Hope, PA. Dad" Tony said

Sr. paled while Tony looked scared and nervous.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile somewhere in the DC area...<br>_

_Her hands were tied tightly behind her to a pipe. She was in the basement of a luxurious mansion that belonged to the Boss of the DC mob._

_She had lied to her brother to keep him safe. She hadn't lied to her mother about going to school in Johnstown, Pa, exactly but her mother didn't need to know about her other outside of school activities._

_She was an undercover agent after all? Wasn't she?  
><em>


	5. Flashbacks and the DiNozzos

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Somewhere in the DC area...

She moaned as she slowly came to. Her head hurt bad.

Her hands were tied tightly behind her to a pipe. She was in the basement of a luxurious mansion that belonged to the Boss of the DC mob.

She had lied to her brother to keep him safe. She hadn't lied to her mother about going to school in Johnstown, Pa, exactly but her mother didn't need to know about her other outside of school activities.

She was an undercover agent after all? Wasn't she?

_Flashback_

She had applied for job as a high ranked level field agent for the FBI when she had turned 18 years old, she completed the interview for the FBI at 19 years old and was hired. Then at 20 years old she completed the Quantico training before leaving for school in Johnstown, Pa.

At 21 years old she would leave Johnstown early on Friday mornings and go to Washington for the weekend keeping a look out for the DC mob boss. Her boss knew that his undercover agent couldn't get in deep until her schooling was over.

As soon as she had graduated from school, her director at the FBI told her to start where she had left off in DC. She did just that. She was undercover for nearly six months. She spent the first two months earning the mob boss' trust. By the time case was over the FBI ended up arresting some of the mid rank level mobsters during their weapons deal. After that the Agent went back home to PA with her cover still in tact. Her life went somewhat back to normal. Her mother didn't know that her daughter worked for the FBI but her little brother knew she was involved with something he just didn't know what yet.

_End of Flashback_

She sighed as she shook the memory away but the memory of her getting kidnapped came forward and the sharp pain in her head caused her to lose consciousness once more.

_Flashback_

At 22, she wanted to keep her brother safe from what she was seeing. So the week before she went missing, she went into New Hope and walked along main street.

As she was walking, she heard voices that she recognized immediately. She walked further along until she came to a half lite alleyway. It was night time so it was hard to see who was talking and what was going on.

She knew that there were three people talking. They were speaking loudly enough for her to hear what was being said. Apparently they were disagreeing about something and then there was a flash of orange light and a loud bang of a gun.

She had seen them and she had been seen.

The agent inside her told her to run for her car but she was too frightened to move. She only moved when the one of the other guys who had shot one of the other guys had started coming towards her leaving his buddy to deal with the dead body.

She had made it to her car. A day later her director called her and told her to stay home no mater what she needed to do

_End of Flashback_

In her head she wished she had listened. The guys who had kidnapped her worked for the DC Mob. She was lucky that the mob boss didn't know her real name or let alone her real last name.

Chris (the mobsters knew her by when she was undercover) hung her head in her chest. Her hands had been tied tightly behind her to a pipe with handcuffs to make sure that she didn't break free of the ropes that bound her to the basement pipe.

_Flashback_

Joseph Lang who was the boss, loved the girl he knew as Chris. But the girl his men had kidnapped in Pa was not Chris. When some of his men had been arrested for a gun deal gone bad. He knew something had gone wrong. Joseph Lang had people everywhere and connections in high places.

He had started his own investigation.

During his little investigation he found out from a friend who worked for the FBI for him, that there was a young Undercover agent about Chris's age and she fitted her description.

But it turned out to be the wrong girl all together.

His luck changed when some of his spies caught sight of the girl in Pa. He had listened to their story. His only orders were to watch her for a few days and then wait until she made a mistake before grabbing her.

_End of Flashback_

"Chris, wake up!"

She moaned but said nothing.

"CHRIS I SAID WAKE UP NOW!" the man in front of her bellowed slapping her across the face.

Her head shot straight up.

"Joey?" she whispered not knowing why she was tied up.

Joseph looked almost sorry for what he had his men do to the young lady. Almost being the key word. He ignored her.

It hurt him to think about all the stuff he had told her.

Then he remembered the missing Agent he had kidnapped about three months after Chris's arrival but he was gone after being captive for almost two months. He never figured out how the agent got away.

The Agent who Lang had kidnapped, was the son of a famous Business man, named Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

He shook his head erasing those memories and turned back to his current prisoner.

Lang smiled evilly.

"I know who you really are Chris. You are a FBI undercover Agent. Your name isn't Chris, its Lexi Finn!"

Lexi smiled a murderous smile.

"Yeah so it took you several months to figure me out."

She spat at her captor who glared at her as he wiped his face with his handkerchief.

"I also know where your friend Tony DiNozzo is right at this moment!"

Lexi gave him a confused but scared look.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy you call your brother is with his father talking about you right at this moment Finn!"

She stared at him as Lang yelled up the stairs for something.

A second or two later, a TV was placed in front of her, she watched as Lang turned it on.

The picture was clear and she could hear what Tony was saying.

* * *

><p>Back at Tony's apartment, Mr. DiNozzo kept looking at his son. He knew something that his son didn't. His son was already scared out of his mind about his childhood friend.<p>

If he hadn't been hit so hard on the head during his time being held captive by Joseph Lang, his son would have remembered the young lady who had bravely saved his life.

"Tony I am sorry but I can't tell you why the DC mob was in New Hope. Look its late and Gibbs told me to make sure you went back to sleep after talking to me" Sr. said looking down at his watch.

Tony suddenly got angry and stared dangerously at his father.

"What is it that your not telling me dad?"

Sr. looked surprised but didn't say anything as he made his way to the door.

"DAD!" Tony shouted as his father left.

Tears that he had managed to hold back for a second time that day, rolled freely down the young man's face.

He shut his door and sat back down on the couch.

He picked up his phone and dialed.

_"Gibbs"_

"Gibbs its DiNozzo"

_"DiNozzo is something wrong?"_

"I think we have our first suspect for our case"

_"Who DiNozzo?"_

"My Father, Boss" Tony said so coldly that Gibbs who was on the other line could feel shivers crawling up his back.

_"Ok DiNozzo, we will deal with it in the morning but I have question for you because Fornell and the FBI walked in about a hour after you left for your apartment, looking for you. Care to explain why the FBI are looking for you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked_

Tony didn't answer instead he hung up the phone on his boss. He was missing nearly two months of memories.


	6. Getting Somewhere

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but own characters.**

* * *

><p>Last Time...<p>

"I think we have our first suspect for our case"

_"Who DiNozzo?"_

"My Father, Boss" Tony said so coldly that Gibbs who was on the other line could feel shivers crawling up his back.

_"Ok DiNozzo, we will deal with it in the morning but I have question for you because Fornell and the FBI walked in about a hour after you left for your apartment, looking for you. Care to explain why the FBI are looking for you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked_

Tony didn't answer instead he hung up the phone on his boss. He was missing nearly two months of memories.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tim were all confused with Tony's odd behavior.

Something was wrong.

Information was actually missing. In fact a whole undercover case report was missing from the FBI, which the director suspected hadn't even been written by the undercover Agent themself.

And so far they only had one possible suspect who they had yet to pick up.

Agent Fornell was looking for Tony DiNozzo about something that had happened to him around six months ago that he wasn't remembering at all.

Gibbs suspected Tony knew more than he was letting on.

In fact there were two reasons why NCIS was even on the kidnapping case was because of the kidnapping of the unknown Agent who had been kidnapped the same way the missing girl had but only six months earlier and that the missing girl's mother had called NCIS.

The team minus Tony felt as if they were going in circles.

There was absolutely no evidence what so ever.

Tony was hiding and was breaking Gibbs' rules one right after another.

They needed answers.

They needed Mr. DiNozzo.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the phone on Gibbs' desk.

"Timmy Yacker is in the lobby downstairs" Gibbs said as he hung up the phone.

The team sighed. They were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer<strong>


	7. Kidnapping Tony: Part 1

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

_Sorry for the long wait.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Security lead Timmy up to the NCIS bullpen where he was greeted by Agent Gibbs.

Timmy went over to Gibbs and wrapped his arms around the senior agent and cried.

"I know things that I shouldn't, Mr. Gibbs, Finny didn't know that I knew about her undercover case and her involvement with the FBI."

Gibbs looked down at the boy. He knelt down to the boy's height.

"Timmy its gonna be ok. We are gonna find Finny, you just need to tell us..."

Gibbs was interrupted by Agent Fornell of the FBI.

"Gibbs, I have the undercover briefing file on the case that Agent Yacker did for us. Timmy here found it when he was in her bedroom while she was away" Fornell explained to the NCIS Team.

* * *

><p>Tony's Apartment...<p>

He was trying to remember what had happened to him during January and February of 2011. The last thing he remembered before the New Year and from what his father had told him was that he had been kidnapped in late December of 2010 and then nothing until the first week of March when he found himself in the hospital in Bethesda, Maryland.

His thoughts were interrupted by his apartment door being kicked in.

The intruders had the upper hand, they had caught him off guard.

In less than a minute, he was shoved to the floor and his hands were cuffed behind him.

Tony received a strong uppercut to the jaw and saw stars before everything went black.

Even though their captive was out cold, they still tied a cloth over his mouth to be used as a gag.

Then they dragged him out of the apartment complex. The goon in charge already had a story to use as a cover up.

Once in the van, the driver pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number.

"Hey boss"

"_Did you get him?"_

"Yea we got him"

* * *

><p><em>I had a really bad case of writers block and almost forgot about this story at the same time.<br>_


	8. Kidnapping Part 2: Timmy's story

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Gibbs lead Timmy and Fornell to the conference room.

Gibbs sat down beside Timmy, while Fornell remained standing.

"Ok Timmy, what do you know that the FBI, Finny, your parents, and NCIS don't know?" Gibbs asked the scared teenager.

Timmy looked down at the table top and muttered something so quietly that not even Gibbs could hear him.

"Sorry Tim, I didn't hear what you said"

"I said I have the missing case report, Finny wrote it months before her deep undercover assignment" Timmy said as the memory of that day came to him.

_Flashback_

_It was rare for her to be away from school. _

_She had called home before she left school._

_He remembered the telephone call she had made to him. _

_She had asked him to tell their parents that she was staying with a friend in Washington DC for the weekend and gave him the number that they could reach her at.  
><em>

_Timmy had asked her a lot of questions about something he had found in her bedroom from the last time she was home. _

_He had never received any answers about it. So while she was in DC, he did an investigation of his own. He had gotten his answers from a news website about the guy his sister was apparently after._

_ He had also figured out that she worked for the FBI and decided to be helpful. _

_End of Flashback_

The two agents stared at the lanky teenager.

Timmy started talking.

"I ran away from home and went to DC. At 13 I could get into places that my parents wouldn't believe I could, like Finny I also have my own secrets that only Tony knows about but most likely doesn't remember."

Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other before Gibbs spoke.

"Speaking of DiNozzo, where the hell is he?"

Timmy looked at him with a cocked head, "Tony? I haven't seen or heard from him since you guys were at my house"

Gibbs felt his stomach do back flips as something in his gut told him that Tony was in deep trouble.

"I helped Finny out by finding Mr. Joseph Lang the DC mob boss. I pretended to be a kid living on the streets of DC. It took me only a week to get the information that Lexi needed to have the guy arrested for a few murders he himself had committed, but the mob as such good lawyers these days that he was out of jail the day after his trial. Some how the evidence was misplaced. I wrote Finny's case report Mr. Gibbs and she doesn't know about anything I just told you and I would like to keep it that way. I was grounded for a month after I came home from DC" Timmy said feeling pretty proud of himself.

Gibbs looked at the teen beside him as if he was crazy.

"Tim do you know Lang's lawyer?"

"Sure do. Lang's lawyer is Mr. DiNozzo's lawyer. DiNozzo has friends in really high places. Tony doesn't remember this yet but his dad is the one who handed Tony to Lang the first time and Tony doesn't know that his father's friends are also the reason that I was in DC the first time. His father figured that I knew something and had his friends kidnap me"

Gibbs' jaw dropped and called for McGee and Ziva.

"Go find Sr and bring him in for questioning!"

The two agents nodded and left the conference room.

_Don't worry Tony, we are gonna find you. _


	9. Classified

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

><p>"Tim do you know Lang's lawyer?"<p>

"Sure do. Lang's lawyer is Mr. DiNozzo's lawyer. DiNozzo has friends in really high places. Tony doesn't remember this yet but his dad is the one who handed Tony to Lang the first time and Tony doesn't know that his father's friends are also the reason that I was in DC the first time. His father figured that I knew something and had his friends kidnap me"

Gibbs' jaw dropped and called for McGee and Ziva.

"Go find Sr and bring him in for questioning!"

The two agents nodded and left the conference room.

_Don't worry Tony, we are gonna find you._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Tony groaned as he came to. His head was killing him.

Tony tried to pull himself to his feet but found that his hands were tied behind his back to a pipe of some sort.

"Great" Tony thought to himself sarcastically, "I have been kidnapped...again!"

There had only been a few times in his life where he had been naturally kidnapped either because he knew too much information about something or he had been too close to the scene of the crime. Then there were those other times where he wasn't naturally kidnapped but rather handed over to the bad guys by his father either because his father's get rich schemes failed or it was something else.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when he saw two men standing over him.

Tony was shocked to see that one of the men was his father but he didn't recognize the other man.

"Dad" Tony said through gritted teeth

Sr. laughed evilly.

The other man nodded to the guys that were standing on either side of Tony.

The two men untied Tony and pulled him to his feet and held him up.

Sr. walked over to his son and grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard.

Tony grunted in pain.

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS,<p>

Timmy Yacker was pacing up and down in front of Tim McGee.

McGee observed the boy's odd behavior. The kid he noticed was muttering things to himself.

He wished he could hack into the kid's thoughts. McGee turned his attention back to his computer and went through a news article, that had been posted with the news video.

Something caught his eye.

It was an article about the kid's disappearance.

**_Article_**

**_Timmy Yacker has returned home safely. The police are baffled about how this thirteen year old managed to get to Washington, DC by himself and only to return home a week later with a FBI escort. Mr. and Mrs. Yacker had called the police late on Saturday to report that the boy was missing. Timmy is a minor so the police couldn't do anything about it until he had been missing for 24 hours. _**

**_A later interview with the boy and his parents can be seen in the video. _**

**_End of Article_**

****McGee watched the interview.

At the start of the interview he got nothing out of it. All the boy in the interview was mumble his answers to the questions he was being asked. His parents had said nothing.

Then just before he clicked out of the link, the boy said something that perked his interest.

_Timmy: If anyone is watching this, someone please tell Tony DiNozzo Jr. to run._

The video ended leaving McGee looking flabbergasted at his screen.

McGee shook his head trying to shake his shock away.

"Timmy" he called the boy over to him.

"Yes Mr. McGee?"

"Your interview from when you ran away and returned home, you told anyone who was watching it, to tell Tony to run. Can you tell me why?"

Timmy looked down at his feet and sighed.

"McGee, Tony's in trouble. I have classified information that Tony told me to hold on to. Its an official government personal file on Tony's father and government officials that are working against the USA. You see that's a reason I was kidnapped. The people who have Tony, also have my sister. They know I have the file but I hid it and don't remember where it is. So they are gonna torture Tony and Finny to get to me."

By this point, McGee wasn't the only one staring at Timmy, Ziva and Gibbs were also staring at him.

* * *

><p>"Tony where is the file that you gave to Timmy Yacker?"<p>

Tony received a kick to his ribs. He was tied to the pipe again only this time he was on his knees.

He grunted painfully.

Tony laid his chin into his chest. Blood dripped from his broken nose, a cut on his cheek, and from a cut on his bottom lip. His right eye was swollen shut and was a nice shade of black and blue.

"Please stop, I don't remember what file I gave to Timmy" Tony pleaded.

Tony looked up at his tormentor with pleading green eyes.

"Bring in the girl Ren" Mr. Lang said.

As they waited for Ren, Mr. Lang knelt down to Tony's level and lifted up his chin so that Tony was looking up at him.

"You can end this DiNozzo and save your father and my men from prison. Did you even read what was in that file, DiNozzo?" Lang said

Tony shook his head. He was lying to the Mob boss. He knew what that file said because he was the one who had put it together months before loosing his memory. He had gone undercover months before Finny's undercover case.

"You are mentioned. The stuff your father did to you, what the government did to you hell the names and stuff that are mentioned in that cursed file goes all the way to the damn President himself." Lang said with a laugh.

Tony didn't believe most of what Lang told him. Tony didn't have to read the file to know what was in it. Tony who only somewhat remembered the file that Lang was talking about and had Timmy tell him what was in the file.

Mr. DiNozzo had people everywhere. Timmy had also told him and this was according to the file, his father also had people in the White House.

"Where is the file DiNozzo?"

"Bite Me" Tony said as Ren came back into the room dragging someone behind him.

Tony looked around his tormentor and saw the girl.

Lang took the girl from Ren and held her in front of DiNozzo.

Tony paled.

Finny and Tony were in trouble. Neither agent knew where Timmy had hidden that cursed file.

Tony was regretting about calling his father.

Sr. pulled Lang aside.

"Mr. Lang why don't we leave these two alone for a while and let them catch up, we might learn something."

Mr. Lang looked at his two prisoners and then back at Mr. DiNozzo. He agreed to leave the two agents alone for now.

The world was doomed if the mob and Tony's father got a hold of that file!


	10. The other older Sister

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lang why don't we leave these two alone for a while and let them catch up, we might learn something."<p>

Mr. Lang looked at his two prisoners and then back at Mr. DiNozzo. He agreed to leave the two agents alone for now.

The world was doomed if the mob and Tony's father got a hold of that file!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

New Hope, Pa was said to be the perfect place to raise a family. Why?

There were several reasons to live in the small suburban neighborhood.

1. The crime rate was down

2. The school was right down the road

3. The town was a safe haven

Well that was all a bunch of bull shit right there and that was just the start of that list.

If the police had only done their job in the first place, the government wouldn't be knocking on his front door at two in the freaking morning. Mr. Yacker thought to himself as Agent McGee and Agent Gibbs pushed past him and invited themselves inside his home with Timmy right behind them.

"Dad do you remember when Tony came by here several months before Finny came home from school asking me to hold on to some important documents for him?" Timmy asked

Mr. Yacker thought for a few seconds.

"Sure you placed them under your bed and told us not to touch them or move them"

Timmy ran up the stairs with the two agents following him.

When the two Agents and Timmy reached his bedroom, they went straight for the teen's bed.

When they looked under the bed, they groaned.

There was more than one folder of classified documents under Timmy Yacker's bed.

The two agents looked at him with confused looks.

"Just exactly how many times did Tony come here to hide his classified documents Tim?" Gibbs asked the Yacker boy.

Timmy looked at the floor he was kneeling on.

"Er. I lost count after March of this year, Mr. Gibbs. There is also some bad news that I have to give you too" Tim stuttered

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, which Timmy took as a keep talking look.

"None of the folders are dated nor are they in any kind of order either. Tony just told me to hide and hold on to them" Timmy said nervously still looking at the floor.

Gibbs growled and McGee took over.

"Tim, you are going to go under that bed and get all those documents. Then we are going to take them back to the NCIS office and with the help of Abby we are going to go through all those documents" McGee told him as he watched Gibbs leave the room and go downstairs to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Yacker.

Tim nodded and got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the bed.

10 trips and a few sneezes later, Tim had all the classified documents out in the open.

Once the folders were all in a neat pile, Tim and McGee went down stairs.

In the kitchen, they saw Agent Gibbs drinking a mug of steaming black strong coffee.

After Gibbs spoke to Timmy's parents about why he was returning to Washington, DC with them, Mrs. Yacker spoke to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs you bring Tony and Finny back to us alive you hear me. I consider Tony my little boy just as much as you consider him your son. I have known that boy since he could walk and talk" Mrs. Yacker said holding back her tears.

"Understood Mrs. Yacker. I will have Tony, Finny, and Timmy back to you as soon as I can. I promise you that Mrs. Yacker."

Mrs. Yacker nodded her reply, too scared that she would start crying if she spoke.

Mr. and Mrs. Yacker followed their two guests and Timmy to the door.

Before he left, Timmy turned to his mom.

"I love you Mommy" he said and ran after the two agents that were waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at NCIS...Abby's Lab<strong>

****Abby was pacing back and forth in her lab.

Abby was known never or barely pace in her lab.

Why?

1. She was Abby.

2. She was smart

3. She always had something to say

And 4. She had her friends.

But that's what made her Abby. Without those things, she wasn't Abby.

And today or should she say at the start of this case, she wasn't feeling very Abby.

Was it because there was a lack of evidence? Or was it because Tony wasn't in her lab with evidence?

She really didn't know. She hadn't heard from or seen Tony since the start of the case, the Team was handling.

As she absent mindly stopped pacing the perimeter of her lab, she heard two people enter her lab.

She recognized McGee's foot steps but didn't recognize the other set of footsteps.

She turned around and saw Tim with a tall but younger and lankier looking boy.

She went over and hugged her friend and hugged the other boy as well after introducing herself to him first.

After the quick introductions and a caf-pow for Abby, the three people got started on their job.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost 24 hours and almost a dozen paper cuts later...<strong>

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT FOLDER!"

McGee and Abby looked shocked at their young friend.

"Does your mother know that you curse, young man?" Abby asked

Timmy shook his head no.

McGee ignored his friend's outburst and asked a different question that was some what related to their case.

"Who also knows about Tony's classified documents that you kept under your bed Timmy?"

"Besides my parents and myself? No one but I think Finny had some idea about what I kept under bed but other than that she didn't ask questions" Timmy Yacker said

Abby and McGee looked at each other before looking back at the teenager who was still deep in thought.

Before either NCIS employee could speak, the Yacker boy spoke.

"While Finny had an idea about what I kept under my bed, my other older sister Jackie whose real name is Jacqueline, got nosy and from what my mom told me was that she had gone into my room and flipped through the...oh no" Timmy said instantly paling before running for the Lab door and into the elevator.

Tim took charge.

"Look for any records on Jacqueline Yacker, Abby. I need to catch up with Timmy"

Abby sighed to herself before turning back to her computers as her friend ran out of her lab.

_Who said their job was ever gonna be easy?_


	11. Jackie Yacker

_ Please read and review. No Flames please._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**I forgot to mention character ages.**

**Tony-25 (I know he is older in the tv show but the brother/sister relationship thing that is going on between him and Finny to work out he needed to be younger)**

**Lexi Finn "Finny" Yacker-22**

**Timmy Yacker-14**

**Jacqueline "Jackie" Yacker-21**

**McGee-24**

**Ziva-23**

**Gibbs- lets just say he is in his early 30s and leave it at that  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"While Finny had an idea about what I kept under my bed, my other older sister Jackie whose real name is Jacqueline, got nosy and from what my mom told me was that she had gone into my room and flipped through the...oh no" Timmy said instantly paling before running for the Lab door and into the elevator.<p>

Tim took charge.

"Look for any records on Jacqueline Yacker, Abby. I need to catch up with Timmy"

Abby sighed to herself before turning back to her computers as her friend ran out of her lab.

_Who said their job was ever gonna be easy?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

21 year old Jacqueline "Jackie" Yacker wasn't pure evil but she was evil enough to steal something that didn't belong to her.

What Jackie held in her hands was really important and she knew that.

She had actually been arrested before and spent some time in Juvi and some time in jail but for nothing hard core.

But she had record anyway.

She didn't label herself as evil but her older sister and brother did.

She knew Finny had an idea of what kind of people she hung out with.

If Finny only knew that she was right.

She had sold her sister out. She had handed Finny over to the people she worked for.

Jackie Yacker was just as evil as Mr. DiNozzo.

Jackie looked down at the folder she had taken from her brother's room. She knew that this was the folder that DiNozzo Sr was looking for.

Jackie Yacker may have had learning disorders and high functioning Autism but she wasn't stupid enough to take the folder to her employer.

Like Mr. DiNozzo, Jackie also had friends in rather very high places.

And some of those friends were on the good side, say for example...

Director Vance of NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at NCIS<strong>

Timothy McGee was out of breath by the time he caught up with Timmy Yacker who was already in the bullpen.

He stopped short in his tracks when he saw Timmy sitting at his computer with a complete profile of Jacqueline Yacker on the big screen.

Gibbs and Ziva were already there.

Ziva hadn't been at NCIS since Gibbs' interview with Timmy. She had been looking for Tony.

What she had found at Tony's apartment wasn't good at all.

His apartment had been ransacked and there had been a sign of some sort of struggle.

That's what she had told Gibbs when she had returned to NCIS.

But back to the profile that was on the big screen.

On the screen that Timmy had pulled up, was a picture of Jackie Yacker.

McGee walked closer to the screen.

"She has an arrest record Boss"

"She also happens to be friends with me Gibbs"

The three agents and the teenager looked away from the screen.

It was Director Vance who had spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in DC...2 Days later<strong>

****It had been two days since Tony and Finny had seen their captors.

Tony still had no idea who had kidnapped him but he had an idea for what it was about.

Finny on the other hand was different story.

She knew who had kidnapped her and why she had been kidnapped.

She knew that Jackie was some how involved in this. She was always involved in some sort of trouble.

**_Flashback_**

**_At 19 her sister had been forced by their parents to leave home. Finny found out through Timmy while she was at school. _**

**_Finny knew that they were getting fed up with her and her troubles. Mr. and Mrs. Yacker had to bail Jackie out of_** _**jail more than once. Jackie had been in and out of juvi since she was 13 years old, then when she was 18 she committed a petty crime and since then she had been in and out of jail.**_

___**Their parents had disowned Jackie while Finny had been in school.**_

**_End of Flashback_**

If they ever got away from their captors, Lexi Finn Yacker was gonna beat the crap out of her younger sister before asking any questions.

Tony looked at his friend he considered a younger sibling.

He wish he could do something to help her. But he learned a long time ago that he shouldn't interrupt her when she was deep in thought if you valued your life.

He had learned that the hard way and it was a lesson he would never forget even after he was dead and buried 6 feet under.

A noise brought the two "siblings" out of their thoughts.

They looked towards the door.

It opened.

_What had they gotten themselves into?_


End file.
